Christening
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: Missing moment from episode 6x02.


Several of my readers after reading "Toujours" had asked for a weekly missing moment one shot and I liked the idea. So here is my moment from episode 6x02 "High Infidelity". The prompt for me was Blair saying to Chuck "Hurry the sooner you go the sooner you can come back, in the grander sense." Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. As always I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

Chuck Bass entered the darkened outer room of the Waldorf Designs atelier. He had gone to the penthouse first only to be told by Graham, the doorman, that Ms. Waldorf was not at home. He then called Dorota knowing she would be able to tell him where he could find his girlfriend. He had wanted to come back to her a lot sooner but his father had interfered as always with his plans.

He stopped in the doorway leading into the work space and saw Blair across the way sitting at her desk pouring over sketches. He stood there for a minute just staring at her. She was perfection and he felt his heart literally skip a beat as he watched her massage the back of her neck.

He cleared his throat quietly and spoke her name. "Blair."

She looked up and a look of pure joy crossed her face. "Chuck." She stood up walking around her desk and entered the work room.

He met her halfway and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm so sorry I didn't get back sooner."

She had kicked off her heels a while ago so she stood up on her bare tiptoes to kiss him. "It's okay. All that matters is you're here now." She ran her hands along the lapel of his tailored jacket. "I've had a crap night. Serena kicked me out of the party."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "What the hell is the matter with her? I'll speak to her."

Blair shook her head adamantly. "Absolutely not. This is our battle not yours. I don't want your relationship affected by our pettiness. How was the rest of your night?"

Chuck sighed. "Two words Bart Bass."

Blair cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry."

He kissed her softly and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm letting it go." He pulled back and glanced around the room. "Blair this all looks wonderful. Dorota did an outstanding job."

Blair nodded. "She really did. I think I owe her a bonus."

Chuck laughed. "She's worth every penny."

He stepped away from her and took a stroll around the space looking everything over. He turned back to face her. "There is one thing that still hasn't been done yet."

Blair glanced around and then looked at him questioningly wrinkling her brow. "What?"

"It hasn't been properly christened yet and I think I need to rectify that for you." He crossed back over to her placing his hands on her hips. "Two years ago we christened my legacy and now it's time to christen yours."

Blair wrapped her arms around him running her hands along the back of his neck. "How silly of me to forget?"

He kissed her deeply. "I'll help you remember."

He turned her around quickly and she squealed as he lifted her up onto the work table. He pushed her knees apart and settled himself between them. Her skirt was pushed up exposing a good portion of her thighs. He ran his hands over the expanse of ivory skin. He then reached up to remove her headband placing it gently next to her.

"I've missed the headbands. Nice to see them back."

She smiled shyly. "I've been feeling very nostalgic these days." She slowly unbuttoned his jacket and pushed it from his shoulders and off his body. She then proceeded to make quick work of his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt a bit.

He nuzzled her neck as he opened her shirt sliding it off. "You smell so good." He whispered against her collarbone.

He reached around removing her bra and his mouth captured her right nipple sucking gently. She shoved her hands into his hair as her head fell back and her eyes closed. When she felt his left hand slide up and under her skirt she whimpered softly.

He found her Kiki de Montparnasse lace panties soaking wet. "I love how ready you always are for me."

She opened her eyes to look at him. "Only for you." She pulled him down for a kiss as she felt him shove the lace aside and push two fingers deep inside of her. She moaned against his mouth.

He bit her bottom lip as he pulled back to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his trousers shoving them and his boxers down enough to free himself. He then cupped her bottom and pulled her to the edge of the table.

Blair wrapped her legs around his waist hooking her ankles together at his back. Kissing him she lay back against the table and he entered her in one hard thrust. She moaned as he filled her. Nothing made her feel more complete than being connected to him in this way.

He took her wrists into his hands and moved them over her head pinning them there as he began to move slowly inside of her. The whole time he was worshipping her body with his mouth. It was like she was a feast laid out just for him and he couldn't get enough.

Several minutes later they were both spent and he was collapsed on top of her with his head against her breast. Blair, breathing heavily, let her legs fall to the side as she pushed his hair back off his forehead. He reached up capturing her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

He was heavy on her and her spine was aching due to the hard surface of the table but she didn't care. She didn't want to break the spell by complaining. She ran a hand down the back of his damp dress shirt.

Chuck realized he must be crushing her and lifted himself from her body.

She whimpered. "No."

He leaned over and kissed her gently. "Don't worry I'm far from finished. I just think we should move this back to your very comfortable bed."

She reluctantly sat up pulling her shirt closed. "You'll stay tonight."

He smiled at her as he pulled up his pants and tucked in his shirt. "Yes, I'll stay tonight." He kissed her again.

Five minutes later they were walking out of the atelier arm and arm secure in the knowledge that Blair's legacy had been thoroughly christened.


End file.
